The Kettle for Dogz
by 000Uragaiasnika0001Kur0N3k0chi
Summary: Being a clone and a half-demon never prospered in the Takahashi estate. Yasha to them was nothing but one of the dogs in the kettle they raised. Nothing but a nuscience and only good for dying and fetilizing. Yet he knows, he just knows he can be more.
1. CHPTR 0 The Beginning

The Kettle For Dogs...

By: Nek0chi

Chapter (0)

I don't own The House of The Scropion or InuYasha...So don't worry. :P

Youth 0-6 years

It was 8 in each Great Dane, all 7 Great Danes that were growing and becoming into the perfect embrio to please The old Dog. Chine' sat near each animal feeding the peletes and water they needed to grow the monsters just perfect. He was amazed at the process, though many times he had done this for the mongral. " They have to make it. I'm sure of it." 56 of the embrios soon turned to the next process and then the next, but something went wrong.

The Danes refused them in their stomachs and one after another they died, Soon only 3 Danes were barly left with an average 4 left split between them.

Chine' prayed for them to stay after he exaimined them and turned at the footsteps behind him. The pale woman looked as pale as he at the news of the embrios dying. " Chine' you have to watch them closly, they could die and they embrios would be gone..." He growled to the woman. " I know Shin...I know...But the reactants to the food and water, they refuse it so many times. And if they die, I shall be cast to sea with my children and wife. I cannot do that to them!" Shin slanted her eyes lifiting the weak Danes head, the puples dialated and soon the dog died. " Their having post seziers, minor but enough to kill them since their so weak. She didn't lift the other one but noticed it wimper at the light. Shin moved it away and sighed. " Sinsitivity to light, Seem the old Dogs DNA Tissues are resistant towards light. They'd die as soon as it hits them." Chine' stood and knelt to the dog. He smiled at the woman and prayed that for the next month after the birth the two Embrios would grow, healthy and strong.

Another month passed and Chine' birthed the two embrios, but in the process of the situation, the Dane died birthing the last one. So only one remained, He sighed at the results becoming slim and placed the thing on the table. Shin ran over with a needle and was about to press the point in the child, until Chine' stopped her. " NO...Don't do it...not to this one."

"But...But why?"Chine' held the child to him. " InuTashio Takahashi's newborns don't get changed." Shin nodded and walked away. He laid the child into the bed and slanted his eyes as the child looked around the room with it's golden eyes. _Have I done the right thing as to let you stay the way you are....or have I cursed you into the thing you will become...*laughs* Shall you thank me for your short life? _

*******************************


	2. Yasha

The Kettle For Dogs...

By: Nek0chi

Chapter (1)

I don't own The House of The Scropion or InuYasha...So don't worry. :P

*******************************

Yasha stood on the fragile stool and smiled at the big woman in the apron and uniform. She was small and had a pale face, her hair was long and raven black, rubbed back into a high pony-tail. Which didn't help the fact that it was still extremely long. Her eyes were violet and a small smile persed her lips. " Now litsen, Koinu..." She whispered blowing small kisses on his cheek as he laughed. " I need to go, I'll bring you food nurishment as soon as I get back." A small scowl flooded Yasha's face as he growled like a small puppy would. And stood blocking her way out. " Zaiyou!!" Izaiyou sighed and shook her head. " No no no my Koinu...please I must go. Though you deserve my attention way more then those rich, fositers over there." She turned back to him with a smile. " I promise, Koishii I will come back. I won't ever leave you..." He lowered his small arms a bit and sniffed. " You Promise?"

" Promise..." He smiled fully and jumpped in her arms, she caught him used to his antics and placed him down, opposite from where he was to make sure he doesn't attempt the same. " Be back soon my Koinu..." He waved to her through the nailed window as she walked away, and sighed in the darkened house. He looked around to the painted pictures that Izaiyou did in her spare time. The Coloring books that she took secretly took, partially colored in but still good, though in the trash of the mansion which he'd never seen. He wished everyday to go outside and be like a character in Zorro. But not Zorro himslef, or the bad guys. But be the kids. Playing around mexico, happily transfering place to place. Playing jumprope and hopscotch and even those hand-games he seen the girls play. He was miserable in that home. He looked outside again.

High green grass that was slowly turning brown under the heat, He tried with his vision, his golden eyes peaking outside to go as far as he wanted it to go to see something else, someone else. But nothing.

Their was nothing out their but tall grass and and empty pathways in Yasha's mind. He got off the stool and went to the kitchen. His stomach made the inquirment when he sat.

Yasha went to the stove and sighed seeing the chamber had been shut, he looked up to the microwave and seen a tight car-belt around it with a lock over that just in case. Large writting over it. Stop...NO TOUCHING.

He slumpped and decided to go to the refrigorator, he never understood why Izaiyou always locked everything up, The door, the windows, the machines. Esspecially the one she cooked with. He took out a noodle stock and pulled up a chair, they were cold but he'd been used to it from the many times.

He took the opertunity and went to Izaiyou's room in the back of the old shack. Her door was marble and inside was as delicate as the door. He slurrped the noodles loudly before sitting down on her soft bed. In front of him were 3 candles and the great buddha. He smiled at the many stories of monks and buddhas all workers in Kami's great grace. They helpped everyone and accepted everyone--That's what Izaiyou said--He is a wise man and keeps eyes on good children.

Kami is an even greater force, Hes' the boss of everyone. But He never really got passed that part with Izaiyou- he usually falls asleep. He examined it again seeing the crack in the bottom layer of the buddha finally turning his attention hearing nosies. His small silver dog ears curved to hear the sound clearer.

They were footsteps but too many to be just Izaiyou, and it was lighter too.

He sat upright. People were coming this way. He dropped his noodles on the floor and ran towards the window.

But stopped dead as soon as he was off. Izaiyou always told him to not make himself known when he heard others come, though he took no heed, till now. But they were other people, kids that were probaly his age. Kids that would play with him!!!

He jetted again going towards the doorway, but now he began to grow scared. He wasn't as ready as he always thought. The closer they got the more restless he got. He gulped and sat on the floor. Keeping his composure.

" EW what kinda kud lives here?" He heard a female voice, it was alto'd but high enough to belong to a female group. He heard them grow closer and soon a face pressed the window, it was a male and the only thing clear on him was his tanned skin and silky looking black hair. The boy laughed lightly at the girl and said. " I recognize it. This is where Repunzal lives..." Yasha was confused. Who was Repunzal she didn't live here, and if she/he did why hadn't he met her/him?

" That old cook Izaiyou...Haha no wonder she cooks for the house, to fix this dump." Yasha growled. They were calling Izaiyou names. This time the girl looked through the window and gasped. " Hey look Bankotsu!, theirs someone in there..." The boy was soon behind her and looking through also. " I didn't see him before...Hey kid!"

Yasha gulpped. He couldn't speak, though it was so easy to when Izaiyou was here. But somehow seeing the others. He couldn't gasp a word. His throat dried up and he gulpped again to bring some mositure. " Hey can you talk?" Bankotsu yelled at him. Yasha stood steadily and tried to move again but nothing. " Maybe's he's stupid?" The girl said loudly with a laugh. Bankotsu didn't laugh, too obsorbed in the boy before him in the house. Yasha didn't like his gaze.

" I didn't know she had a kid? Hey kid come on open the window..." Yasha made it but looked at the window, still nailed shut, how'd he forget that part. The boy shook his head. " Hey are you stupid say something!" The girl scowled. Yasha shook his head to tell her he wasn't stupid he was smart, Izaiyou said so. He knew he alphabet and how to do times tables and speak japanese and english and even little spanish from the Zorro show.

The girls laugh broke him from the reasureence and he pointed to the window indicating the nails. Bankotsu scowled again. " What the Crack? The windows nailed shut...I knew the old bat was crazier then she looked. Locking her own kid in here...Well I guess you just have to let us in the front door eh?"

Yasha slumped again. The door was locked from the inside and he wasn't tall enough nor' was anything he stood on tall enough to pick the last 6 locks at the top to fully be free. He tried.

" Fine guess we'll go..." Bankotsu shrugged. " Come on..." The girl sighed. " Better tell dad about this place."

" No you won't you'll get her in trouble." The girl yelled at him.

" If I'm gonna run this place right then I need to inform my father of everything going on, so shove it!" The girl growled something and rolled her eyes. Soon after the conversation they disappeared in the grass.

He truthfully didn't want them to leave. Though he knew they must have insulted him, he liked the fact he was in the conversation with other kids. He smiled wide, not able to move still. They were other kids, someone he could play with, he shivered at the thought. Planning in his mind what to do next time...if their was anyway. He had to perparh, so much to do! SO MUCH TO DO! He smiled wider. Things were going great now.

He had new playmates.

********************************

Izaiyou came in hours later with a new coloring book and some crayons. She made some Curry and potatoes with some cookie-cream cake as the dessert. But Yasha didn't pay much attention, until the smells crossed his nose. He'd been coloring a lion in the coloring book, thinking about the children that came earlier. He knew he wasn't supposed to let them see him, or let them even talk to him, and maybe not know about the nailed window. But they were so exzillerating, he was happy! The smile from earlier was still their.

He ate, drifting in and out of the trance of the kids. Imaging what he could've done-what he did do-what would happen when they came back. Izaiyou noticing his happiness smiled. " It's good to see you so happy Koinu..." He snapped out of it smile removed. Izaiyou could never know about it. He'll get in so much trouble for disobeying her. " I'm happy you got me the coloring book and new crayons, I've been wanting more. Arigato..." She smiled lightly. " Your welcome, Koishii"

He was silent a moment as Izaiyou came over to see his art work. He was currently coloring a pig this time, it was in a barn-yard with a cow in the background with a large MOO in big letters. " Worderful art." He smirked at the compliment, but in not paying attention he broke the pink crayon. She sighed. " I'll get you more Koinu...Those rich maggots, have so many they won't notice me take a few." Yasha nodded yawning.

" Mommy, tell me about the big place you work in."

" Koinu don't call me mommy, I'm not your mommy." Yasha slanted his eyes. He forgot, Izaiyou always told him she wasn't his mother. But she raised him, and gives him things he needs, and he was sure she loved him. So why shouldn't she be his mother. He decided not to argue it and repeated the question after apologizing a quick. " Gomenasai...Tell me about your day Zaiyou..." She growled.

" You won't believe it Koinu...I made a big breakfast, placed in a banquet room and handed everyone a plate, so delicious I mean my best work and guess what those little mongrals do." Yasha smirked knowing she was talking about the kids. " They throw it away, And Kagome had the nerve to give it to that damned black cat Kirara. But at least the cat appreciates it." Yasha went to a whole new world when she talked of the mansion she worked in. " But Kagomes' so young...you're age. I couldn't be mad at her long, she's so fragile." She scowled again. " Then theirs Bankotsu and Kikyou." She wagged her finger in enficess. " Those two arn't that _bad_ but bad enough. They started a food fight with each other. Imagin my best work thrown all over the place, if I wasn't so mad I would've cried." Yasha thought still listening to Izaiyou babble. " Kikyou is Kagome's older sister, she'd tall and slim and really pale, and Bankotsu has hair almost as long as mine in a braid and is really tan. Strange match up. But at least they're mature when it come to matters other then Brunch." She seen Yasha thinking and contenued. " Then theirs the worst of the worst Kouga and Naraku, Brothers. Or Half-brothers if you know what happened..." She winked at him.

" They team up for the biggest pranks, spiders up skirts, panty raids, stealing, car jacking, you name it. But when Kagome's the victum Kouga at least backs out for that. Leaving Naraku to torture the poor gulible girl." Izaiyou shook her head. " Naraku went to the lowest of lows but he was so irritable. AND DESCUSTING!!

" He had a slice of cake on a paper plate and told Kagome it was chocolate cake, her favorite. It was covered in vinalla icing so the SMELL wasn't so known..." Yasha got wide eyed. " Wait what was it!!!" He asked eagerly. Izaiyou leaned in. " Let me finish Koinu let me finish. So he handed her the plate and waited with that sickening smile on his face, until Kagome took a bite." She closed her eyes in shame glaring at the sky. " Poor girl. She was eating the Great Danes leftovers covered in icing."

" What are you saying?"

" It was dog dung dear..." Yasha made a face, " EW!"

" Exactly...Poor child she went into the mansion crying her eyes out. No one knew what was wrong with her...But I KNEW...That boy has some serious issues. And needs to get them fixed. Everyone thinks that hes' an angel , but I see through his deception, like a buddha." Yasha smiled at that, yawning again. " Come on Koishii, lets get to bed."

She picked Yasha up and carried him to his room right across from hers. It was small and square with a blue bed in the middle and monk beads over head hanging for good fortune and dreams. Across was 2 smaller buddha's and a bible in the middle. She placed him in the bed and tucked him in the Sheets. Singing a silent luliby, then blowing out the candle next to him, she closed the door and went to her room.

Yasha, though his body tired, his mind wasn't. It was racing, telling him about the information he gathered. The two who came here were probaly Bankotsu and Kikyou. And when they came again. IF they came again he'd be ready. ' Hi, wanna play with me?'

He smiled. " Hi, Wanna play with me..." He whispered, repeating it over and over. " Hi, wanna play with me?"

******************************************


	3. Rejection

The Kettle For Dogs...

By: Nek0chi

Chapter (2)

I don't own The House of The Scropion or InuYasha and blah blah blah :)

*******************************

Yasha woke up in mid-morning to the smell of Izaiyou's cooking, She had to leave early today. It was requested though she didn't know why. He walked out still half asleep but awake enough to know what she was cooking. It was eggs and lettuce. Though Izaiyou didn't eat it much. Yasha loved it. She also had breakfast noodles and milk for him. Yasha loved milk too. Never knew why but it tasted so good at times, especially when he was a baby.

" I have to leave, Koinu...I promise to be back as soon as I'm done working for those Kiras'..." She leaned down and kissed his forehead again before cutting the stove off and closing everything, she could be in a absolute rush to the hospital and still never forget to lock up everything in the kitchen. Gathering herself she walked out of the house and locked the door behind her.

********************************

He spent most of the day practicing with high hopes that the children would be coming again. But as more time passed by and the two episodes of Zorro went by then mindless cartoons, then some soup operas. He began to loose all meaning to his antics, he felt like crying, they weren't coming back...

" This is the place..." He heard outside, The smile from the day before appeared and he ran to the window awaiting his vistiors.

" See Kagome, their he is, hey kid..." Kikyou said. Yasha began getting fearful again. " I told you I wasn't making it up!" Kagome with her small figure and pig-tails in her hair scowled, not at all fearful of the boy before her. " Hey Baka? Can you talk?" She was placed up to face Yasha. He gulped again being so close, yet so far away from the children. " Baka? "

" I thought for sure since Kagome's small like him he'd talk..." Bankotsu mumbled. " He looks like a demon...Hey kid you a demon?" Yasha blinked, demons were bad people he couldn't be one, he hasn't done anything bad?

" Sure does with those dog ears..." Kikyou mummbled getting a nudge from Bankotsu. Yasha touched his ears at the comment, " Cool their so Kawaii, Hey do you wanna play?" He was even more defalted after that comment, this new girl comes along and takes his script right from under him, the thing he'd been praticing all night.

" Hello, baka. Yes or No?" Kagome scuffed, though a big smile was on her face. Izaiyou was right it was hard to get mad at her. Yasha's ears flattened on his head, unable to think of anything to say. " Hey kid, you don't say anything we're going..." His ears perked up. And he looked ready to whimper. " Hey he can understand us...wish he could talk." He looked around the room and seen the coloring book with a pig and cow saying MOO, on it. He quickly placed raised his hands to say 'wait a second' and tore the picture out carefully coming back with the colored picture.

" Hey he colored that, such a kid." Kikyou whispered to Bankotsu, Kagome turned to them and glarred at her sister. " I think it's good- more then good, great, I wish I could color in the lines like that, but I get so mad I let Kirara tear it to shreads." Yasha smiled at the mention of her trusty cat. '_at least the cat appreciated the food' _ He placed it down and watched her bring her attention to him again. " Open to the window..."

" He can't yesterday we tried and it's nailed shut..." Kagome scowled. " Izaiyou locks her kid in here like a Gokuri, Such a shame, are you a jail-bird?" Yasha didn't know what that was. He shrugged. " Well then let's open the door, can you do that? Otto-san says that most jail-birds can pick locks, can you?" He shrugged again. Kagome scowled this time. " Well kid then if not, we'll just take our leave." Kagome heard her sister say.

Kagome frowed her brows and said. " NO he obveously wants to play we can't just leave him, Otto-san always said that jail-birds get sick of being in their cells all the time...we have to get him out." She seemed like a hero to Yasha at that moment. " Well then we'll go..." Kikyou drug Bankotsu to the high grass leaving Kagome outside the shack by herself.

She stuck her tounge out at them. " Traitors..." She turned back to Yasha. " Don't worry, I don't leave no man behind...whatever that means." She sighed and tired to ask again. " Can you talk?" He nodded. " So why not talk?" He shrugged, gaining a giggle. He smiled weirly and looked towards the sky, it was getting dark. She shivered. " Demons come out at night..." He nodded knowing the story of demons attacking humans and eating them whole, they did worse to females though, they would rape them and slowly kill them, leaving them covered in blood for days, with no food, or water, or toys, or anything. They died and then they would have no choice to go to Heaven because the best part they get is WHEN the females die, The soul is devoured and dies with the demon cursing them to Hell.

Yasha forgot about that, he couldn't leave Kagome out their to get devoured and cursed to Hell. He had to protect her. Kagome watched him jump from the seat and run to the kitchen grabbing a chair. She watched him run then to the window and thrust the chair to her. She ran backwards enough to not get in the crossfire of the broken glass. Kikyou and Bankotsu being in the grass waiting for Kagome to come already, mouths were agap. " WHOA..." Bankotsu starred.

Kikyou grabbed her sister to back up as Yasha jumpped out the window and was ready to yell at them to go but the shards in his feet prevented him of doing so. " KID!!" Bankotsu ran to him and grabbed Yasha up, He was bleeding, and starting to feel weezy. " Look at all the blood!" Kagome aw'd. He heard Kikyou grunt a " shutup"

Yasha tired to move again as Bankotsu balanced him, He never seen this red stuff before, nore had he felt this pain in his foot before. Well anywhere before really. He was about to try again to speak this time, having words to say, but instead everything turned black.

*******************************************

Yasha woke slightly enough to feeling himself being carried. He still felt weezy though, his head throbed, and his foot worse.

Looking up towards Bankotsu and Kikyou carrying him and in front was Kagome running. He woundered what the commsion was about. " What's going on?" Bankotsu laughed sarcastic. " The fact that you're bleeding all over the place kid. *laughs* so you can talk eh?" Yasha nodded. " Do you wanna play?"

Kikyou laughed at that one. " Not if you die..." Yasha himself laughed at that one. He fixed himself to look forward to see Kagome have a smile on her face. Was it from him speaking? He didn't know, but he liked it.

********************************************

They made it to the front of a big Mansion, the land was large and extended beyond many horizons. " So what's your name" Kagome breathed, out of breath from all the running as they made it to the steps. " Yasha..." She kept her smile. " You're pretty lucky...Doc's inside. And he can fix you."

Kikyou looked towards his feet. " It finally stopped bleeding."

" O' KAMI..." They children looked up to see a woman in a crest apron and a small paw print on her cloth edge, She was a light tan color and had black hair in a high bun. Her eyes were red, and a fan was tied to her side. She ran to them and looked at Yasha frantic. " What happened, who is this bleeding boy."

" We found him bleeding in the shack that Repunzal lives in, he got caught in some jagged glass." She looked at his foot and heard Yasha wince. Kagome laughed. " He's been screaming most of the way." He looked at her. He didn't remember that he was screaming. " Shutup, Kagome! You cry for a paper cut." She glarred.

" DO NOT"

" Don't lie, little sister."

" Anta no koto daukirai!" Kikyou laughed at Kagome's comment, " Ask me if I care." Kagome scruntched her face in annoyance. " SHUSH children. Come on we need to clean him up before he gets infected." They hiested Yasha up more and placed him in the house. Inside marble tables and broze colored wooden doors were all over, glass tables and Bigger TV's all around, The kitchen in the hallways view was big from the distance. He was in total aw.

Other maids, Yasha asumed, had come and surrounded him seeing the blood on the other children and himself. They brought him upstairs to a clean room, it was the size of Izaiyous kitchen and living room put together. The bed had golden sheets and a fireplace in the far right of the room, a bear skin rug swayed on the floor, and pictures of bulidings were all around.

" I can't believe Izaiyou would keep such a Tensei boy in the rich fields so far." One of the maids whispered. " What do you expect she's so stuck up. She refuses to live with the lot of us. Shame." Maid that carried him said. He looked at her suit closer reading silently to himself, Kagura. Remembering the name of her just in case for future purposes. She told the other females to get towels and water.

" Wheres the doc?" Bankotsu replied. " He's out for the moment, As soon as he gets back he can check the boy." Kagome smiled at the womans curtisy. " Now this is going to hurt a little. Think you can handle it?" He bit his lip and nodded.

She was placed plyers. Beginning to pull out the large shards. Yasha felt tears fall on his face though he kept quiet, as the moments passed, he couldn't feel anything in his foot anymore. So he just sat there. Bankotsu, Kikyou, and Kagome watched from the door, curious to what the maid was doing.

She got every shard out and decided to clean his foot. By the time she got most of the blood off Kagome gasped. " What does it say?" Yasha blinked. Kagura shushed her as she tried to read the tattoo on his foot.

" I'm trying to read it." Yasha scwented. " Oh my fault, their must be more shards in his foot."

" Pull it out."

" Shut it child!!" Kagome hushed and looked at the writting again. " The cuts in his foot cut some of the writting. "'Estate Takahashi Property'..." Bankotsu looked confused. " Thats us isn't it, but he doesn't belong to us...does he?"

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" Everyone in the room looked to the new visitor in the room he was tall and had a blue suit on, Their was a gold watch on his wrist, he was waring suade shoes and had dropped the suitcase he held, his hair was black and curled in a pony-tail and his eyes was nemicing.

Yasha shuddered and he swore everyone else did the same. " Drop that mongrals foot."

Bankotsu blinked. " But dad he's hurt he needs a doctor."

" A VET, this beast doesn't desreve any good treatment, Throw this abomination outside NOW...It can rot outside all I care." Kagura looked confused. " NOW..." They nurses hurried and took Yasha and placed him outside confused to why everyone was so frantic and threw him out.

Oh well he didn't mind.

He heard a big comosion inside after a couple moments and turned his ears to the sounds.

" That is not a being at all, he's an obination. Burn the sheets, everything it touched throw away. Bankotsu, Kikyou, Kagome burn those clothes and wash, that thing touched the lot of you, I don't want you sick."

Bankotsu glarred. " dad that kid is bleeding and needs to get everything staightened out, he's hurt, how could lyou throw him out!" Something must have happened to shut Bankotsu because Yasha heard a slap. " That things a clone!..."

Kikyou gasped" A-A clone? But no it can't be their retarded and they look anything but normal....that ones.."

" A dirty clone, and a defiling one too, its a half-breed also..Discusting thing." Kagome threw a ball to Kirara and watched her bring it back. " Kagome come on, we need to wash those clothes." Kagome shook her head." Why...Yasha's not dirty...unless you count the dirt and blood from the cut and outside, so I don't care." She hummed, He heard some struggle soon after that said and Kagome screaming, he wanted to run inside and save her. But the fact that Kagura was outside glarring at him refused him the pleasure.

This was going to be a long night....

*************************************************


	4. KoinuYasha & Kagome

The Kettle For Dogs...

By: Nek0chi

Chapter (3)

I don't own The House of The Scropion or InuYasha and blah blah blah :)

*******************************

Inuyasha starred at the sky and watched the stars bright and shinning, giving him security, he was safer outside, he got that perspective after what the man called him.

What was a clone?

And what was a half-Breed?

He knew they were insults, but what did they mean. This was too much for his small mind for the moment. He just starred at the sky again clearing his mind, Remembering that Izaiyou usually took him outside to see the stars sometimes, She told him the little dipper and big dipper and shapes they made and sometimes the sizes of some stars, She knew a star named nithanial and another called agustus, it was so much knowledge it was a shock that he remembered that at all.

Suddenly his ears reverted when he heard voices again,

" Look at that thing...It's just lying their..." Kikyou said.

" It's an animal of course it'd be lazy like one..." Bankotsu said, Yasha forgot that they were here, he didn't even hear them come outside.

Kagome was over by an apple tree and picking random ones throwing them at Bankotsu and Kikyou. " Keep on Kagome!!!" She stuck out her tounge. " of course." She threw another, Bankotsu caught it. " GO AWAY!" She scruffed her face. " Fine, Yasha?"

Kikyou went wide eyed. " NO Kagome, that thing isn't to be approached." Kagome raised a brow. " Why not?"

" It's a mangy clone thats why..." Kagome was even more confused. " Whats a clone?"

" It's stinky litte things that slobber and twitch and ar just nasty like a stray animal, thats basically what _it _is..."

" A Stray animal...How is he a stray animal, looks like any other demon i've seen?"

Kikyou was about to say something but more voices came. " You URASAI!!! How could you let it be thrown outside! Thats' the worst you could've done, Mutto..." This voice was feircer then the man he seen before.

The other voice he heard was softer now, it was the man that called him names. Mutto must be his name. " A thousand Gomenasai's Jaken, I lost it a moment to have any control over myself." He bowed at the man was the door opened. He mumbled a simple. " Call first before making such ideas" and grabbed Yasha by his hair. But not very hard, only enough to get his attention to him. This male scared him even more.

He was green and had big eyes with larger folicals on. " Where's his injury?"

" On his foot." Kagura said slightly. Yasha felt him yank his foot up and exaimned it. Yasha sqwented." Ugh I cannot operate here...Wheres a empty place?"

" Theirs empty rooms in the Chambers." Jaken nodded and ordered the maids outside to take Yasha to the 'CHAMBERS' He didn't like this man, nor did he like the feeling coming over him at this place. Everyone's perspective of him has changed, all because the writting on his foot and the man.

The way Kagura read it, made it seem that no one really had writting on their foots when they were born like Izaiyou said. _ they all get the tattoo when their born for they never get lost koinu, that's why I am not your mother, you belong to someone else. _Aparently he belonged to them. Suddenly he was glad he was given to Izaiyou and stayed away from these people.

*********************************************

Inuyasha was dropped on the table and Jaken grabbed his foot forcefully, grabbing the plyers from Kagura and digging deep in Yasha's foot. Yasha's eyes went blank at the force trying to purge a scream, but nothing came. The pain was emence.

" Damnit it's too deep, Hey be still!" Yasha tried to break out of his grip, but Kagura grabbed his feet and held him down for the evil doctor to finish his work, Yasha wanted to cry, but refused in front of these mean people. He would not show weakness to his new enimies. Zorro always told his public that, and he would too. (I heard that somewhere I'm just hoping it was Zorro, I used to watch it all the time.)

" Onegai, Please, Stop...stop..." They ignored him and continued the picking. They were being so mean, and he couldn't do anything about it.

They threw atibiotics on his foot making it burn reaklessly and thats what made Yasha scream. It was so loud but cut short when Kagura basically tackeled him to shut him up. Covering his mouth.

He whimpered loudly as the doctor pulled out a large needle and injected it in Inuyasha's foot for infections. He mummbled some words but Yasha was too dizzy to hear.

" No the kids seen it, we have to keep it somewhere."

" Homeless stray...keep it here. That way I can watch it...Keep it healthy." Yasha didn't like the words spoken, he didn't like the people surrounding him like demons ready to devour him. He curled in a ball. " Well if that's settled." They left the room, leaving Yasha in the dark.

Soon Kagura came back and threw a bucket at him. " You know what to do mutt. I'm not cleaning after your waste..."

Yasha whimpered. Ears flatened. " But..."

" You heard me, INU, now leave me alone." He slummped on the hard table and watched her close the door hearing her lock it soon after. " Zaiyou...please come for me..."

*************************************

Yasha was half-asleep in the room, but refused to completly go, afraid of the nightmares. He didn't want to be at this place. For the first few hours of the lockdown in this room he imagined this was a bad dream and Izaiyou would soon come and wake him, saying a prayer over the monks beads and kiss him goodnight again.

But the more he looked around he noticed that their was no hope, that this wasn't a dream. He cried for the forth time that night.

Holding himself he readied for anymore pain coming when the door creaked open. The locks unhatched and he closed his eyes, praying to Kami and the Great buddha that the bad people go away, that Izaiyou would come for him, notice him gone. Gathering him back.

The person's small hands shoved him lightly. Yasha opened his eyes seeing Kagome with a smile. " I brought you some food, That meany Kagura was bragging about not feeding you tonight. I thought'd you'd be hungry and thristy." Yasha watched her fearful. She slanted her eyes. " Don't worry I don't believe those baka's, they all think that since you're a whatever that your bad and gives deseases. I know bad people and you're not it."

He felt relieved a bit and sat up seeing a steak and onions with mash potaotes with some foot prints in it. " Sorry Kirara thought it was hers and stepped on the mashed tates...But the steaks still good and I even got bread." She reached in her pocket and placed it on the plate. Then she reached in her little PowerPuff Backpack and put two water bottles their.

" Just in case, when I got real thirst I drunk a whole one and still felt very thirsty." Kagome sat next to Yasha and watched him carefully eat the steak. " You know your not dangerous..."

Yasha slanted his eyes. " I mean thats what Kikyou says, since you're a clone and all. But I think you're just misunderstood. Like Otto-san always says, The jail-bird sings only for freedom, but when geting it it comes at costs." He sniffed feeling like crying again. " Gomen...I didn't mean to sound mean..."

He shook his head, " I just miss Zaiyou..." She patted his back. " It's ok...I miss my mommy too..." Kagome slanted her eyes. " I barly remember her though."

" What happened." She looked at him. " She was lost at sea with another boat, she was on a trip and then...poof...like on the bemuta triangle, she was gone, nothing left,not even a body..." She sighed. " But she'll come back someday I know it." Giving a smile, she grunted. " Jezz they couldn't give you a more comfortable bed?"

" O well..." Yasha laid back. He and Kagome talked for a long time, soon both were on subject of monsters and demons that they watch on TV, like vampires, and werewovles, and even ghost.

" My buddha at home prevents those bad monsters from coming in." Yasha bragged. " My cat Kirara is a black cat and she gets all those bad monsters. Even demons."

" Do you even know what they do."

" Eat you..." Kagome shuddered. " Not only that...They do worse to girls, it makes me happy to be a boy..." Kagome leaned it compeletly interested in the story ready to come.

" They take the girl and scrape her body parts into pieces, the bad thing is they keep them alive during the whole thing so your left with no legs, no arms, and your in torture bleeding worse then me..."

" WORSE!"

" Worse..." Yasha smiled happy that someone other the Zaiyou was interested in his conversations. " Yeah they let you die from blood loss then eat you, then when they finish that they eat your SOUL!"

Kagome gasped. " WHY?"

" It's the best part of the female, the soul of a pure woman or girl, its the most delectible part in a human..." Kagome gulped. " Y-you don't do that."

" I'm not a demon..." Yasha said bluntly. " Why do you have those then" She starred at his ears and reached for them. Yasha never knew anyone but Izaiyou to do this, but he'd allow Kagome to do it this one time.

" KAWAII" She coo'd. Yasha purred and fell in her lap. " Your just like a puppy. Koinu..." He blinked, thats what Izaiyou's been calling him, no wonder. He smiled at the nickname, proud to be a koinu. " I got it.."

She got a glint in her eyes when Yasha looked up. " What."

" I'll call you KoinuYasha..." He frowed his brows at the combination, it didn't sound really nice. " Until you turn to a big dog then I'll call you INU-Yasha" she smiled wide. Yasha heard Kagura call him an INU, and thought it was an insult, but she was just saying it as such,a compliment. Kagome meant it for a nickname. He'd let it slid with her. She was the nicest person in his life right now and wasn't going to make her mad by saying he didn't like it.

" KoinuYasha...KAWAII." She pet his ears again making him fall over. She giggled at that and started talking a storm again. KoinuYasha listening closly, without interupting her.

*****************************************

KoinuYasha woke up at dawn having to use the bathroom, he looked to his side seeing Kagome still their next to him in a ball. He knew she had to be cold so he placed the buttoned shirt he wore over her making him barechested. He then went to the destination he had to do to in the first place.

The bucket in the corner was metal and when he landed on the floor he felt the pain in his foot from the night before, memories of the evilness came back but he ignored, having to use the bathroom. He looked over to Kagome and seen her sleeping soundly, wrapped in his shirt, so small. He remembered Izaiyou saying she was so small that she looked fragile. But to him she was the strongest person here. He began to do his business as quietly as possible, but growled at the fact the bucket made a noises when he began. He looked back to Kagome to make sure she didn't wake up and see him.

He was almost done when he began to here voices around.

The Door was soon baracaded and Kagome sat upright half-asleep. " Their you are, sleeping with the mutt, Miss Higurashi, you'll be in so much trouble when we give you to your father!" KoinuYasha got himself together and in the process of the rush he dipped the bucket over spilling it all over the place.

" Come along you have explaining to do..." She dragged Kagome out the room. Kagura glarred at him. " So you can use things properly you little brute..." She glarred at the soil on the floor.

" But not very well I see. Ugh How could Izaiyou stand you..."

********************************************

Kagura brought KoinuYasha Breakfast he asked her as nicly as he could to know when he new found friend, Kagome, was coming back.

" That little freedom fighter is NEVER coming back, especially to see a mongral like you!" KoinuYasha shut his mouth after that, as she slammed the metal plate on the table and walked off, locking the door after her. He starred at the food and seen a dry patter peice of toast, eggs, and bacon stirps crisp. It was cold, but he was so hungry he wouldn't have cared if she spit in it. She hadn't feed him in 3 days.

After finishing the food he began to ready himself for the doctor, he always came after breakfast to check on him. He probaly didn't know his eating habits, but also probaly wouldn't care. " It looks good." Jaken hiested him up, jagging his head and forcing him to look at him, placing a light to his pupils. He then felt his sides, " A little skinner then yesterday..." He turned to Kagura in the doorway. " FEED HIM..."

" I have Jaken..." He sighed. " I mean 3 meals a day Kagura...Not when you feel up to it. If he dies, you are going down...not me." She looked fearful at the threat and nodded. " SO far everythings fine." He waved off to Kagura to follow him and left the room, KoinuYasha heard the door bolt shut after. She locked him in, he was a prisoner now for real. He now understood what Kagome said about why the caged-birds sing.

*******

The more time passed, KoinuYasha noticed that Kagura and the doctor had a chemistry. They always talked to each other like he wasn't even their. And he was pretty happy to keep it their for all his time he'd be here.

" Kagura, this is good. I'm glad that you did everything I asked of you."

" I wil always do what you ask Jaken..." Her grimmey smile scared KoinuYasha and he was even more discusted when the doctor smiled also. " You look especialent beautiful today..." She laughed, KoinuYasha shuddered. " O' Stop. This is what I ware everyday."

" It looks cleaner." She giggled again, as the doctor felt him for the fever he had the day before. He did feel stronger after the long while. But still the touch of the doc made him shudder the way he did in the fever.

" Another shot in case..." He seemed to mummble to himself. Pulling out a needle and stuck it in KoinuYasha's arm. He learned from the while being here to not show any more pain or hurt to these people, he was stronger now, refusing any tears to come, no matter what happened.

******

One day while the doctor and Kagura came in their usual angst came. But it was different, as time went by more. He noticed the doc came less and less. Soon KoinuYasha only counted 4 times a month. Or 3 every 30 days on rare occasions. Kagura must have noticed the same and they began arguing during his examination.

" I HAVE TO.." Kagura scoffed. " Please, Jaken, save it. I know your doing it purposly!" Jaken glarred as he shoved a needle in KoinuYasha's arm, he noticed that everytime the doctor came he was either hostile or shoving a needle in his arm. He was emmune to the pain now though.

" You know InuTashio will have my head if I refuse to go because of YOU"

" You say it like its a bad thing!" She slammed her fist on the door. " It is...I can't just be here for a vacation, he hasn't asked about the mongral in years. I have to hand him a report when I get their then more urgent business is there when I enter. Probaly for Onigumo..." The argument continued for meir moments but for KoinuYasha it was hours of mindless soap opera and he enjoyed the furry at each other, then him.

The doctor seemed to be having enough left the room, leaving KoinuYasha and Kagura alone. She turned to him, her aura spreading to him, showing him that she was angry and was about to inflict it on him. " YOU...you're the cause of all this, come here" She grabbed him by his hair and drug him to him knees. Slamming his small body to the corner of the room.

He winced, still numb from the pain. He looked down seeing that he was bleeding, minor but enough to make him dizzy. " Scream, go ahead." She kicked him on the floor. " Go ahead no one will hear you, you dirty little thing!" She did it multiple times in his gut again and again, until she tierd. Spitting on him as a goodbye, she left the room.

After she left the room he curled in his ball and cried silently. Why-why isn't Izaiyou here to save him...Doesn't she love him anymore???

************************************


	5. Sactuary

The Kettle For Dogs...

By: Nek0chi

Chapter (4)

I don't own The House of The Scropion or InuYasha and yadayadaya:)

*******************************

Kagura came in a few days later, men behind her, and behind them supplies. She growled to KoinuYasha to come here and he listened fearing the beating to come again. She had a barred metal blocking his way to leave the new room he was placed in, and run (which he had planned when he saw the opening). He watched the men in their white suits pour more and more of whatever in the room he slept in. After carrying out him meatal table/bed and bucket. He heard drills and birds around, he yearned to see the outside. But the dingy hallway was the only thing that he'd probaly see.

Hours passed and Kagura grabbed KoinuYasha by his shirt collar and threw him in his previous room. He had been half asleep but the dust gathering around him was enough to wake him.

He gazed at his room, it was filled with a soft textured dust, all around nothing but 8 feet of laughed at his coughing fit and said. " I'm tired of cleaning your dirty little messes so, this saw-dust will do, obsorb everything you throw at it. Finaly, the other maids will have nothing to make fun of me about..." KoinuYasha blinked. Though it was hard with the saw-dust in his eyes.

He seen that now he had a slightly bigger window above him, but it was barred, no escape, he sighed laying in the soft bed under him. This wasn't so bad once his breathing returned to normal. It was like his own little place of reasurrence. His santuary. This way he wouldn't have to see Kagura anymore, and even better he could finaly be left alone.

*******************************

KoinuYasha amused himself for a couple hours before Kagura came in with a plate of food in her arms, placed it in the room and walked out, locking the door behind. He sighed happy that she never agnologed him in such a long time.

He didn't know what day it was...or how long it had been. Truthfully it hadn't occurred to him in the longest time. He had become accustomed to it so easily. Used to Kagura coming in and out as she pleased, which wasn't much.

Another thing Kagura secretly done for him that pleased him. He lied on the dirt throwing the dust up around the surfaced room, watching things coming in and out, the more time he spent here the more he became curious.

****************************

" KAGURA...H-How could you...you-you..." Jaken had came back, Snapping KoinuYasha out of his santuary. Kagura's smile though did not disappear. " Oh calm yourself, Desera gave me the idea. Its saw dust, use it for henhouses all the time. They can soil it all they want but it all rest at the bottom, doesn't hurt anything on your pet...It's just, just think of it as a big litter box..."

The doctor looked frantic, but soon a smile grazed his lips as well. "When have you became such a genius?"

He watched KoinuYasha look at him, no words or any expression. " And look you got him to stop talking, He looks sullen enough. Good work Kagura." He was in the corner in the room, silent and away from them as farther as possible.

They laughed walking out the door. KoinuYasha didn't care. He was glad they left, back to his sactum.

****************************

The days passed slower and slower more they went. He was running out of interesting things to do after a while. He dug in it a big centering hole, but when he fell in it, it didn't seem perfectly safe to have it their any longer. He cried another night.

He relized Ixaiyou wasn't ever coming for him and that he was stuck here, itsumademo, forever...

Days turned to more months and soon Izaiyou and everything in the outside had avoided him, he no longer cried, no longer spoke, or even acknoledged Kagura or the Doctors presence in the while they came. He didn't pay much attention to anything anymore really. Though he thought of Kagome and Izaiyou, but as more time passed he taught himself not to think of them at all. It hurt too much and he refused to cry anymore.

The more Izaiyou came to mind he simply pushed her away, the longer he done this it became much easier. The only bad thing about that was he forgotten her face...

Except in his shady dreams.

More time went and the the more things KoinuYasha found to do. He was happy that thought he thought sometimes he wa salone he wasn't. Their were bugs and small animals all around him. His own little toys and pets to help give him something to do.

Their were lady bugs, butterflies, moths, cockroaches, and worms all around all the time. Sometimes small swallows came in, and even occasionally cats. He was happy for every visitor and named them. Remembering them when they returned, and gave silent good-bye when they left. He even hid some rotten meat and friut in the saw-dust to attract more interesting bugs to come by.

When the bugs were in their own little worlds, KoinuYasha took it upon himself to have a playdate with his small toys. They were made from the bones that he kept, and his hair as string. It was especially stongly put togethers. Their was a boy like him, and a girl, and then their was the doctor and Kagura. He always tore something off of them when he played, laughing mentally at their demise, but usualy stopped relizing what he was doing was almost as worst as what they were doing to him.

He'd then place the dolls in the dust again, afraid that Kagura would destroy them. Beginning to watch the flies swarm around and the cats in the corners. He loved this place. He worshiped when Kagura came in to see the it. She was so afraid that, koinuYasha Laughed aloud.

But so shocked and afraid of the nosie he just mad he stopped immediatly and refused to make another sound.

******

One bright day KoinuYasha heard a new noise outside, Looking through the bars, he seen a male. Maybe a few years older, stood with a sickened face at him. He had black curly hair, and his eyes were red. His skin was pale and he scrunted his noise at KoinuYasha. KoinuYasha raised a brow as the sickly boy spoke. " Nasty little animal. You look more sickly then I expected. Which was bad..." He recalled a evil child in the past memories and growled, it was Naraku.

" What can't speak? Maybe I should try your language." He tipped over in a fake puking sherade and then faked a sezier. KoinuYasha gritted his teeth at the evil boy. " What are you going to do..." He laughed moving closer to the bars. " Wait till Kagome hears that your in such a mess, she'll never wanna be around you again."

KoinuYasha flinched. _Kagome_ his glare went away with most of his spirit at the word. " That got you huh, Your little girlfriend not wanting you anymore...nobody wants you." Finally having the last straw he went to a corner where a cat had been laying. He'd been tired of this particular one and knew she'd be find after this. _scartch him...just this one time, i'm sorry for doing this.._KoinuYasha went to the edge as the lazy cat barley moved in his arms.

" Haha sickly animal, not able to do anything, as dumb as a cactus. Hahaha..." At that moment KoinuYasha tossed the cat on Naraku's face as the cat immediatly reacted at the new enviroment. She scractched Naraku on his face twice and then ripped his shirt a couple times before he could pry the neko off. KoinuYasha smiled at the boy as he glarred at him. " YOU-You're gonna regret walking over the line with me!" And with that he walked off.

KoinuYasha smelt his blood and laughed mentally. Naraku got what he deserved. Putting so many people in toture. His mother, Kagome, Izaiyou. A lump lead to his throat. Izaiyou...Kagome...

He remembered that Izaiyou said never to treat someone baddly, Karma bring it apon you to make good choice to have good things come to you, So if you throw a cat at someone, that Karma will make sure a cat will jump on you.

A couple minutes passed and KoinuYasha felt a strong metal fragment hit him. He fell to his side as more came. Metal beads all pounding his fleash and opening some wounds on his skin. A laugh outside was the clue of who his persueer was.

" You ugly Odaku, beast serves you right" His laughs over shadowed KoinuYasha's hearing a moment.

Naraku finaly got bored with torturing him fortionatly, and left the scene without another insult.

Inuyasha just balled up in the corner, letting his mind reframe to any other thought, not noticing the tears coming.

********************************

More time passed and KoinuYasha had forgotten once again of the outside world. He was back to his sanctum and happy to be left alone by Kagura and the doctor, happy to be in the room with his friends and bugs and toys. Until she came.

" KOINU...oh my Yasha...What has happened to you." He turned to the bar'd window and looked at the woman shocked. She was a pale color and had long hair, but for some reason no matter how much his mind told him he knew her, He just couldn't form enough voice to word her name. Then another came to the picture. " Look, o man, KoinuYasha how dis' all happen to you. I can't believe those meanies did that to you!!!" This one was smaller. Her hair in one pony-tail, her skin was tan and chocolate skin.

She was on the other females shoulder. " O my Koishii, My Akachan!!" The woman morned. " They told me that you were with InuTashio...I can at least trust that man to treat you right..." Kagome smiled at Izaiyou and turned to KoinuYasha. " Don't fret my chijin, I shall get you free, right Lady Izaiyou?" Izaiyou nodded. " Give this letter to Sito, He shall know who to give it to. I can trust him to do it right..." Kagome nodded. " And tell no one my Koishii...I thank you a thousand times for telling me this. My Akachan, you look so sick, i promise, I PROMISE, never never NEVER to leave you again!"

She reached through the bars to KoinuYasha, but he was breathless. These people, they calimed to help him, he should be happy, but instead he was terrified inside. He was too terrified to move to the people trying to help him. " O my..." Izaiyou slanted her eyes. " Don't worry, I promise Yasha I shall come back to you...only one person in this world can get you back to health..."

*******************************


End file.
